Fated Meetings
by White Spins
Summary: Santana Lopez è una cantante famosa a livello internazionale. Pensa di avere tutto ciò che ha sempre sognato, ma cosa succede quando un incontro con una fan le apre gli occhi a qualcosa di più?
1. Chapter 1

A venticinque anni, Santana Lopez considerava la sua vita ripetitiva. Ripetitiva e monotona.

Ogni settimana era uguale a quella precedente: concerti, concerti, interviste e ancora concerti. Si riteneva fortunata se riusciva ad avere una serata libera, magari passarla guardando un po' di tv e bevendo un bicchiere di costoso vino rosso italiano.

Ma questo era il prezzo del successo, Santana lo sapeva bene.

Aveva solo diciannove anni quando fu scoperta dal suo attuale manager, William Schuester. La storia è piuttosto banale e per niente speciale: una sera, nel locale in cui lei lavorava come cameriera e cantava occasionalmente, situato nel cuore di Los Angeles, Will rimase sorpreso dalla sua voce. Così sorpreso che, appena Santana tornò dietro al bancone per prendere un'ordinazione, lui si avvicinò porgendole il suo biglietto da visita.

Ovviamente lei in quel momento poté solo guardare il pezzo di carta che aveva in mano con un'espressione stupita sul suo volto.

Tuttora Santana era grata per quella casualità.

Quindi sì, avrebbe voluto più spazio e tempo per sé, ma si riteneva davvero fortunata.

Scriveva e cantava canzoni che fin da subito hanno destato l'attenzione degli americani; nel giro di pochi mesi Santana Lopez era conosciuta a livello internazionale, dalla Spagna al Giappone, dal Brasile alla Russia.

Era amata per le sue canzoni, poiché non erano le solite, insensate canzoni pop o dance: i suoi pezzi arrivavano dritti al cuore di chiunque li ascoltasse.

Un altro motivo per cui la gente impazziva per lei era la sua straordinaria bellezza. Santana ormai aveva perso il conto del numero delle riviste su cui era apparsa in copertina. Ed è stato constatato che tali riviste sono sempre andate a ruba.

Santana ormai era abituata a battere i suoi stessi record.

Così come era abituata ad essere sola.

Certo, aveva molti amici, tra cui Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, il suo bodyguard, Quinn Fabray, sua migliore amica dai tempi del liceo, Kurt Hummel, suo personal stylist nonché il fidanzato di Bocca da Trota. Ok, Sam Evans. E forse, forse, poteva considerare sua amica anche quella rompipalle di Rachel Berry.

Tutt'oggi non riusciva a capire come Quinn possa stare con una nanerottola così irritante, eppure con così tanto talento.

La ragazza latina non ammetterebbe mai che in realtà invidia un po' entrambe, così come invidia un po' anche Kurt e Sam.

Non ammetterebbe mai che forse quello strano vuoto interiore che sente spesso è dettato dall'assenza di qualcosa, di qualcuno dalla sua vita.

Santana sospirò malinconicamente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Quel pomeriggio era impegnata in un meet and greet, la coda di fans era ancora piuttosto lunga, ma la cantante sapeva che non poteva certo lamentarsi, dopotutto erano la ragione principale per cui poteva fare quello che ama, girando il mondo e visitando posti che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter vedere un giorno.

Così, alzò la testa e mostrò un sorriso palesemente forzato al ragazzo di fronte a lei, stringendogli la mano.

Scarabocchiò un autografo su una foto di lei, porgendola poi al fan, che saltellò felicemente, ringraziandola per poi salutarla.

Santana approfittò dei pochi secondi che aveva a sua disposizione prima dell'arrivo di un altro o un'altra fan, sorseggiando un po' d'acqua dalla bottiglietta. Stava prendendo un ultimo sorso, quando entrò una ragazza.

Una ragazza molto, molto bella.

Fino a quel momento, Santana non si era mai considerata una grande appassionata di bionde, ma questa ragazza, questa stupenda ragazza…era davvero l'eccezione.

Nei pochi secondi prima che la ragazza bionda arrivasse al tavolo dove Santana era seduta dall'altra parte, la ragazza latina notò quanto fosse alta, forse poco più di un metro e settanta; ma soprattutto notò i suoi occhi, di un azzurro chiaro, simili a quelli di un gatto.

Emanavano una dolcezza sincera e un'innocenza con cui Santana non era familiare.

"Ciao!" disse una voce allegra, interrompendo la catena di pensieri della cantante.

Santana, con la bottiglietta d'acqua ancora sulla bocca, la mise via velocemente, schiarendosi la gola, evidentemente imbarazzata.

Sistemandosi i capelli con entrambe le mani, incontrò poi lo sguardo dell'altra ragazza, la quale nel frattempo stava guardando Santana con un sorriso e un'espressione curiosa.

Santana si schiarì nuovamente la gola, sentendosi avvampare.

"Ciao" disse solamente questo, fissando la bionda.

Quest'ultima le mostrò un sorriso a trentadue denti "Mi chiamo Brittany S. Pierce, piacere di conoscerti!"

Santana la guardò a bocca aperta. Solitamente i fans che incontrava ai meet and greet erano timidissimi e aprivano bocca solo per riempirla di complimenti o peggio, per farle proposte di matrimonio.

Ma questa ragazza…

La cantante scosse leggermente la testa, cercando di ricomporsi.

"Sì, ehm, sono Santana Lopez, il piacere è tutto mio" disse velocemente porgendo una mano verso Brittany, che non esitò a stringergliela con gioia.

"So come ti chiami, sciocchina!" rise la ragazza bionda lasciando la mano di Santana.

La ragazza mora di tutta risposta rise nervosamente, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.

Abbassando lo sguardo, si ricordò del motivo per cui Brittany era lì, così prese un cartoncino e un pennarello indelebile.

La mano le tremava, poiché poteva sentire lo sguardo di Brittany su di sé.

Santana stava pregando affinché non scrivesse qualcosa di stupido e illeggibile.

Dopo aver fatto la sua solita firma da star, porse il pezzo di carta alla bionda, che lo prese sfiorando forse di proposito le dita di Santana.

La cantante inspirò, guardando intensamente le loro mani che si stavano ancora sfiorando, lasciando poi andare.

"Oh già, stavo per dimenticarmene…non è che potresti fare un autografo anche per la mia sorellina? Se non ti reca troppo disturbo, voglio dire…"

"No, certo certo, sono qui per questo, no?" rise Santana, facendo spallucce.

Brittany annuì, mostrando un enorme sorriso e battendo le mani con felicità.

"Come si chiama?" le chiese Santana con un sorriso dolce.

"Emily."

La ragazza latina scrisse velocemente una breve dedica sulla foto, autografandola e dandola poi alla ragazza di fronte a lei.

"Grazie Santana" disse Brittany con un sorriso sincero sulle sue labbra, i suoi occhi che brillavano di gioia.

"N-non c'è di che" balbettò la cantante, guardando la ragazza alta con un'espressione curiosa sul suo volto.

"Beh, allora ciao" disse a voce bassa la bionda, mettendo i cartoncini dentro la sua borsa.

"Ciao" mormorò Santana, guardando Brittany andare via.

Rimase a fissare la ragazza con le spalle rivolte verso di lei, quando un'altra fan esuberante la costrinse a dover staccare lo sguardo dalla stupenda bionda che aveva appena conosciuto. E che non rivedrà mai più molto probabilmente.

Ciò che non vide fu Brittany girarsi un'ultima volta.

Santana non la vide sospirare tristemente, non la vide voltarsi nuovamente per dirigersi verso l'uscita.


	2. Chapter 2

Due mesi erano passati dall'incontro con Brittany, e non c'era stato neanche un giorno in cui Santana non aveva pensato a lei.

Inizialmente tentava di convincersi che si trattava solo di una sciocca attrazione, d'altronde non poteva certo negare che la bionda era una delle ragazze più belle che lei abbia mai visto in vita sua.

Se doveva essere onesta, Santana pensava che fosse la ragazza più bella in assoluto, con quei suoi occhi cielo, quelle sue lunghe gambe perfette, quel sorriso così solare, così sincero. La mora non credeva certo agli angeli e stronzate del genere, ma era piuttosto sicura che, in confronto a Brittany, se esistessero non avrebbero neanche la metà della bellezza naturale che la ragazza possedeva.

Santana sospirò malinconicamente. Sapeva che era inutile continuare a pensare a una ragazza di cui sapeva solo il nome, una ragazza che aveva incontrato solo una volta; sapeva che doveva andare avanti e pensare solamente alla sua carriera. Anche Quinn le aveva consigliato di dimenticarla, di lasciarsi quell'incontro alle spalle e di guardare altrove.

Ma il punto era che Santana non voleva guardare altrove. Non se la sentiva. Aveva conosciuto centinaia di ragazze in quegli ultimi due mesi, ma nessuna di loro, per quanto potessero essere belle, aveva destato la sua attenzione, neanche un po'.

Durante i concerti, durante i meet and greet, durante i party, cercava sempre e solo quel volto.

La latina sapeva che poteva sembrare un'ossessione la sua, ma non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso il pensiero che c'era qualcosa di più, che Brittany non era solo una dei tanti fan. Sentiva che, in qualche modo, erano destinate ad incontrarsi.

Santana alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa. Sentiva che stava perdendo pian piano il lume della ragione a causa di questi pensieri.

Si riteneva fortunata che almeno era finalmente in vacanza, anche se era solo per un mese. Ne aveva approfittato per prendere subito il primo volo per l'Ohio, dove avrebbe passato il tempo con la sua famiglia in tranquillità, lasciandosi dietro il caos di Los Angeles, anche se solo per poco.

Quando entrò nel Lima Bean, si accorse solo in quel momento di quanto le fosse mancato anche quel bar, respirando l'odore di caffè nell'aria.

Stranamente c'erano poche persone, considerando che era pomeriggio, ma la cantante pensò che era meglio così; correva meno rischio di essere avvistata. Tuttavia, preferì non togliersi gli enormi occhiali da sole, utili per celare più o meno la sua identità.

Arrivata al bancone, ordinò un espresso macchiato, notando purtroppo che il ragazzo che stava prendendo la sua ordinazione rimase imbambolato a fissarla per svariati secondi, a bocca aperta; ritornò poi in sé, passando l'ordinazione alla sua collega che non perse tempo a preparare la bevanda.

Santana sospirò, capendo che era inutile tenere gli occhiali addosso, visto che l'avevano sicuramente riconosciuta.

Dopo pochi minuti le fu dato il suo espresso macchiato, pagò e lasciò la mancia, girandosi poi per cercare un tavolo, sistemando gli occhiali sopra la testa.

Proprio in quel momento, una voce che riconobbe all'istante la chiamò, facendola fermare di colpo.

"Santana?"

La latina si voltò nella direzione di quella voce, e ciò che vide la lasciò davvero incredula.

Brittany.

Brittany, seduta a un tavolino da sola, con un bicchiere in mano, e il sorriso più bello che Santana abbia mai visto.

"Brittany?" Santana disse con voce acuta, rimanendo immobile a fissare la ragazza.

La bionda annuì "Ti ricordi di me?" domandò inclinando la testa, un'espressione confusa ma sempre sorridente.

Alla domanda apparentemente innocente, Santana sentì un tuffo al cuore, il suo respiro divenne irregolare; sentì nascere un'agitazione improvvisa dentro di sé, lasciandola a bocca aperta e un po' nel panico. Rimase ferma senza dire nulla per un po', poi scosse la testa e prese un respiro profondo.

"Beh sì, voglio dire, eri una degli ultimi fan che avevo incontrato a quel meet and greet."

La bionda rise "Sono passati due mesi e ti ricordi non solo il mio nome, ma possibilmente anche quelli delle persone che hai conosciuto dopo di me?"

La cantante rimase a guardarla ammutolita.

Si passò quindi una mano tra i capelli nervosamente, fissando le sue stesse scarpe. Dopo qualche secondo, alzò finalmente la testa, notando subito l'espressione divertita sul volto dell'altra ragazza. Non la biasimava, d'altronde si stava comportando proprio come un'idiota.

"Beh, sì, insomma, comunque…perché sei qui? A Lima?"

"Perché non ti siedi con me, così te lo dico?" replicò Brittany indicando la sedia di fronte a lei. Santana sospirò, ma un sorriso era già presente sul suo volto, un sorriso che rese Brittany compiaciuta.

"Avanti, spara" disse la mora una volta sedutasi di fronte alla bionda.

"Sono in vacanza, così ne sto approfittando per passare un po' di tempo con i miei genitori e la mia sorellina. Tutto qui."

"Tu sei di qui? Sei cresciuta a Lima?" domandò Santana con occhi sgranati.

Brittany annuì e basta, portando il suo bicchiere alla bocca.

La latina la guardò con un'espressione stranita.

"Non sapevi che sono nata e cresciuta anch'io in questa città?" le chiese sporgendosi in avanti.

"Certo che lo sapevo, sciocchina. E allora?"

Santana rimase in silenzio, non aveva idea di cosa dire, così prese un sorso dalla sua bevanda ormai tiepida. Sentì gli occhi di Brittany su di sé, ma non riuscì ad alzare la testa, nel timore di incontrare i suoi occhi.

Poi, un pensiero improvviso passò per la sua mente.

"Ma ti ho conosciuta a LA. Lavori lì?"

"Sì, anche se mi sono trasferita lì solo da un anno" replicò la bionda, tenendo sempre gli occhi su Santana. Quest'ultima alzò la testa, i suoi occhi pieni di curiosità.

"Che lavoro fai?"

"Sono una ballerina" le rispose Brittany con un sorriso timido, staccando gli occhi da quelli di Santana.

_Ecco perché ha delle gambe così fantastiche, _pensò Santana.

"E prima dove abitavi?"

"A New York. Poi ho ottenuto un lavoro che mi ha permesso finalmente di trasferirmi a Los Angeles, e non c'ho pensato due volte a trasferirmi lì" disse la bionda alzando le spalle, fissando il suo bicchiere. La latina non perse occasione per studiare bene la ragazza.

Era ancor più bella di quanto ricordasse. I suoi occhi non li ricordava così azzurri, così stupendi; il suo sorriso non lo ricordava così radioso, così genuino.

Ogni minuto passato con l'altra ragazza risucchiava sempre di più Santana in un vortice che sì, era ignoto, perciò avrebbe dovuto incuterle timore; ma lei era solo attratta da questo vortice, perché dopotutto, quanto costava spingersi oltre? Niente.

Era qualcosa di nuovo e intrigante, e la latina non vedeva l'ora di vedere cosa potrebbe portare questo strano, ma benvoluto legame che aveva con la persona seduta di fronte a lei.

"Santana? Santana?"

"Mhm?" mormorò distrattamente la ragazza in questione, accorgendosi della mano di Brittany sulla sua.

La bionda le sorrise "Ti stavo per fare una domanda, ma poi ho notato che eri un po' persa nel tuo mondo."

"Scusami Brittany, mi sono solo distratta un attimo."

"Fa niente, a me capita tante volte, spesso la polvere nell'aria mi distrae, sai" disse la ballerina guardando Santana con un sorriso, togliendo la mano.

Santana la guardò confusa, poi rivolse lo sguardo verso la sua mano di nuovo sola, il tocco della mano di Brittany che svaniva secondo dopo secondo.

Mentalmente, scosse la testa, sentendosi sciocca. Aveva parlato con la ragazza per un totale di quindici minuti scarsi, e già sentiva come se non potesse fare a meno di lei. Era assurdo. Sentiva come se qualcosa le stesse spingendo l'una verso l'altra. O forse, forse…era solo una sua impressione. Un'illusione.

D'altronde, era pur sempre una sconosciuta.

La cantante alzò comunque la testa, mostrando un sorriso forzato all'altra ragazza.

"Qual era la domanda che mi stavi facendo?"

"Oh, niente di che. Volevo solo chiederti se hai da fare oggi" disse Brittany stranamente nervosa, i suoi occhi fissi sulle sue mani che non riusciva a tenere ferme. Santana sorrise, pensando a quanto fosse dolce in quel momento la bionda, così insolitamente timida.

"Non ho niente da fare, sono libera."

Brittany alzò la testa di scatto.

"Oh, bene, allora…ti andrebbe di andare in un posto con me?" le chiese, gli occhi che le brillavano di speranza.

"Certo, perché no" rispose la cantante con un sorriso enorme che non riusciva minimamente a contenere.

La ballerina si alzò subito in piedi, prendendo la sua borsa con una mano e con l'altra il braccio di Santana.

"Andiamo allora, dai!"

Santana non aveva idea di cosa stava facendo. Non le interessava dove stava andando, non le importava che Brittany era praticamente una perfetta sconosciuta. Santana sapeva a cosa stava andando incontro.

Sapeva che da quel momento in poi, tutto poteva andare solo per il meglio.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana riconobbe subito il posto in cui Brittany l'aveva portata.

D'altronde, questo era l'unico parco di Lima per bambini. Santana aveva molti ricordi racchiusi in questo luogo, ricordi felici, ricordi di quando era una bambina spensierata che sognava già il successo, la fama.

Era solo una bambina.

La sua mano era attaccata a quella di Brittany, che si stava guardando intorno come se fosse meravigliata, come se non avesse mai messo piede in quel posto.

Si fermò improvvisamente davanti a uno scivolo, e per poco Santana non andò a sbattere contro la sua schiena.

"Perché ti sei fermata?" chiese la cantante guardando perplessa prima Brittany, poi lo scivolo.

La bionda scosse la testa, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso Santana.

"Niente, niente. Stavo solo pensando."

"A cosa?"

"Niente di importante, non ti preoccupare" rispose con un mezzo sorriso, stringendo per un istante la mano di Santana, "Dai, andiamo" disse dirigendosi verso le altalene.

Santana scosse leggermente la testa con un sorriso. Per quanto fosse possibile, trovava Brittany sempre più adorabile. Emanava pura energia positiva, e Santana era convinta che fosse contagiosa.

Si misero entrambe a sedere, Brittany iniziò subito a ondeggiare avanti e indietro, un sorriso goffo stampato sul suo volto. Santana rimase a guardarla in silenzio, incantata dal modo in cui la ballerina sembrava persa nel suo mondo, i suoi occhi chiusi, il modo in cui inspirava profondamente l'aria, una ciocca di capelli ribelle che le copriva leggermente il viso. Era un'immagine così semplice, ma Santana non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso da lei.

"Che c'è?" domandò la ballerina, i suoi occhi sempre chiusi.

"N-niente" balbettò imbarazzata la latina, arrossendo.

Brittany ridacchiò, aprendo gli occhi e voltandosi verso Santana.

"Penserai che sono una stupida. O che ho fumato la roba del mio gatto, Lord Tubbington."

Santana la guardò confusa, ma non disse nulla. Brittany sospirò.

"Tutti pensano che sono stupida. Da sempre me lo sento dire. Sin da quando ero piccola, sai."

"Ma non lo sei, questo lo sai, no?"

"Questa è la seconda volta che me lo dici" replicò la bionda con un sorriso timido.

La cantante aggrottò le sopracciglia. Era sicura di non aver mai detto una cosa del genere, fino ad ora.

"Immaginavo che non ricordassi. Dopotutto, sono passati tanti anni" mormorò Brittany guardando per terra.

Dire che Santana era confusa era un eufemismo.

"Di cosa stai parlando, Brittany?"

La ragazza non rispose, tese semplicemente una mano verso Santana, la quale non esitò a prenderla subito. Entrambe in piedi, rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi per un momento, poi Brittany intrecciò le sue lunghe dita con quelle di Santana, facendo gesto con la testa di seguirla.

Ritornarono dopo alcuni secondi davanti allo stesso scivolo di prima, Brittany fissandolo pensierosa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Santana guardò diverse emozioni passare sul volto della bionda, spostando poi lo sguardo su quello scivolo, tornando infine a guardare lei. Non disse nulla, stava aspettando che fosse Brittany a parlare per prima, a rivelare quello che le stava passando per la testa. Santana era curiosa, certo, ma sapeva anche essere paziente.

Dopo qualche minuto, Brittany spezzò il silenzio con un sospiro.

"Avevo sei anni. Mi trovavo qui, proprio in questo punto, ero da sola e mi stavo facendo i fatti miei, quando due bambini più grandi di me cominciarono a darmi fastidio, senza alcun valido motivo…"

… … …

"_Ridatemi la mia bambola! Vi prego!" urlò Brittany, tentando invano di prendere l'oggetto che stava tenendo un bambino robusto molto più alto di lei._

_Un altro bambino che si trovava dietro di lei ridacchiò._

"_Sei troppo grande per giocare e parlare con le bambole!" disse afferrando la bambola che il suo amico gli aveva appena lanciato._

_Brittany si voltò verso di lui. "Ho sei anni, è normale per me giocare con le bambole!"_

"_Non è normale! Sei solo una stupida mocciosa!" replicò il ragazzino più corpulento, dando una piccola spinta alla bionda, che cascò per terra._

"_Stupida! Stupida! Stupida!" intonarono entrambi, gli indici puntati verso Brittany, che stava piangendo con entrambe le mani che le coprivano il viso, il suo vestitino azzurro sporco di terra._

"_Ehi! Cosa state facendo voi due?" sbottò una voce da una breve distanza._

_Brittany si scoprì gli occhi, curiosa di vedere il volto della persona che stava intervenendo a suo favore. Rimase sorpresa nel vedere una ragazzina poco più grande di lei, capelli neri mossi, la sua carnagione molto più scura della sua, occhi quasi neri e furiosi in quel momento, le mani sui fianchi in segno di sfida._

"_Non sono affari che ti riguardano, salsa messicana" disse con una risatina il ragazzino più secco, facendo ridere a sua volta il suo amico._

_La ragazzina assunse un'espressione accigliata, facendo dei lunghi passi verso i due bulletti. Mostrò un mezzo sorriso, prima di prendere all'improvviso il braccio del ragazzino che l'aveva appena offesa, piegandolo dietro la sua schiena fino a fargli male, tirando violentemente._

"_E' evidente che non sai con chi hai a che fare. Vengo da Lima Heights, e come ben saprai, è un quartierino piuttosto malfamato. Non esiterò a farti il culo a strisce se entro dieci secondi non sparirai, col tuo amico, dalla mia vista. E' chiaro?"_

"_C-chiarissimo" rispose lui con voce tremante, lasciando andare la bambola, che cascò per terra._

_La mora lasciò andare bruscamente il suo braccio, spingendolo forte._

"_E non fatevi più vedere!" disse con aria minacciosa, ma i due bambini stavano già correndo via velocemente. Sospirò, soddisfatta, voltandosi verso Brittany, ancora seduta per terra, un'evidente espressione di sorpresa sul suo volto._

_La ragazzina più grande si chinò per prendere la bambola con una mano, cercando di pulirla come meglio poteva, poi tese una mano verso la bionda; quest'ultima inizialmente esitò, poi, sollevando lo sguardo e incontrando il volto sorridente dell'altra ragazzina, poggiò la mano destra sulla sua._

"_Stai bene?" chiese preoccupata la mora._

"_Sì, sto bene" mormorò Brittany, abbassando la testa, "Grazie…non so come ti chiami."_

"_Mi chiamo Santana. Tu come ti chiami?"_

"_Brittany."_

_Santana sorrise "Mi piace il tuo nome" ammise, la sua mano sempre unita a quella di Brittany, "Cosa volevano quei due cretini?"_

"_Mi…mi stavano prendendo in giro. Per la mia bambola" rispose la bionda, lo sguardo rivolto sempre verso il basso._

"_Oh già, la bambola. Ecco, tieni" disse Santana porgendole il giocattolo, spostandosi poi una ciocca di capelli, "Non capisco perché ti prendevano in giro, però. Cosa ti hanno detto?"_

_Brittany guardò altrove, arrossendo._

"_Che sono stupida."_

_Santana inspirò profondamente, guardando la bambina di fronte a lei con occhi tristi. Fece un passo verso di lei, notando il vestito sporco di terra, e, senza pensarci, si chinò e cercò di pulirlo con le sue mani. Brittany la guardò sorpresa._

_La mora lasciò andare il vestito dopo che lo ritenne sufficientemente pulito, alzandosi del tutto._

"_Ma non lo sei, questo lo sai, no?"_

… … …

"Oh mio Dio."

"Già…"

"Oh mio Dio" ripeté Santana, guardando Brittany con occhi spalancati.

Adesso ricordava. Ricordava quel momento. Era assurdo, era…incredibile. Santana era a dir poco stupita. Lo era per due ragioni: il fatto che quello fu il primo, vero incontro con Brittany, e che la ragazza se lo ricordava.

I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli della bionda, riuscendo a vedere la bambina impaurita di quel giorno d'autunno, la bambina che in un certo senso aveva salvato. Assorta nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse di Brittany che si stava avvicinando sempre di più, lentamente.

La ballerina prese entrambe le mani della cantante, cogliendola così di sorpresa.

"Santana, devi sapere una cosa" iniziò a dire, accarezzando le sue mani inconsciamente, "Sei stata la prima persona a dirmi che non sono stupida, sei l'unica a cui riesco a credere quando mi dici che non lo sono. Non ti conosco, tu non mi conosci, ma già allora avevi segnato la mia vita ancor prima che io stessa me ne accorgessi."

Santana non disse nulla, non aveva idea di cosa dire, di come rispondere alle parole di Brittany. Tutto sembrava sempre surreale. Dopotutto, poteva davvero classificare quell'incontro di tanti anni fa solo come una pura coincidenza?

Stava iniziando a pensare seriamente che c'entrasse qualcosa il destino.

Il suo tumulto di pensieri però fu interrotto dalla ragazza di fronte a lei, che la sorprese con un bacio dolce sulla guancia. Il contatto durò più a lungo di quanto Santana si aspettasse, sentì chiaramente l'effetto di quel semplice gesto, poiché divenne paonazza.

Dopo qualche secondo, Brittany si staccò, mostrandole un sorriso dolce, sincero.

"Spero di essermi sdebitata…per ora."


End file.
